Is He Worth Fighting For?
by SnixX321
Summary: 'It's been 8 years, 5 months, 3 days, 4 hours, 24 minutes and 8 seconds since I last saw her.' After graduation, Cammie became a top spy and never saw Zach agian but now he's back. Is it too late to save what they had or will it crumble? **Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it!**

Bex POV

Cammie is coming today. She is just getting back from a long term mission. I haven't heard from her in almost 3 month but, hey, that's what missions do to us.

I was sitting in my office when Grant came in.

"Hey, British Bomshell," he smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

I grinned. That was my Grant. We had married just before Cammie left for her mission. Right now he was wearing his usual work wear- a loose button up shirt, pants, and some shoes. Actually, now that I think about it, he wears that every day.

Grant stepped out of the doorway to reveal…Zach! Wow! He looked…hot. Jet black hair that looked a bit messy but in a cute way, green eyes that shine, and clothes like Grant.

"Hey, Bex," he smirked. I never knew why Cammie liked that smirk. It was annoying.

"Zach!" I exclaimed and gave him a hug. He didn't even flinch.

"So, where are the girls?" Grant asked.

Just then Macey and Liz came running down the hall. Let me get you up to date about them. Macey married Preston and since they are both presidential kids, they are political icons. That means Macey doesn't go on a lot of missions. Right now, Macey wore her work out fit. A light blue silk shirt that tucked into a black skirt and black heels. Her hair was up in a tight bun. Now, on to Liz. She married Jonas. They both work in the CIA labs. Liz is usually mine or Cammie's mission manager. Liz might not work on the field but she still has something to do with missions. Right now, Liz wore a black shirt with white pants and white shoes. Macey must've rubbed off on all of us.

"Bex! Bex!" Macey and Liz cried out.

"Here I am," I called. They looked at me and smiled.

"Cam is here!" Liz smiled.

"Cammie? As in Cameron Morgan?" Zach looked surprised.

"Yeah, who else?" I glanced at him.

"I don't know. I just haven't her from her since high school," he looked a little wary.

"That's understandable. Out of every spy in the CIA, she's the best," Grant said. I wanted to smack but I knew he was right. "So, she's on mission's non-stop."

Zach nodded, though I noticed he tensed.

I looked back at my best friends. "Where is she now?"

"In the gym," Macey rolled her eyes. "Where else?"

Whenever Cammie wasn't on a mission, she was either doing paperwork, being debriefed or in the gym. Out of all of us, she was the strongest. Cammie could beat us at any fight. She was also a pavement artist so that made it even harder for us to beat her.

"What are we waiting for?" I yelled. "Let's go!" I ran with Macey and Liz to the Gym. Grant and Zach close behind.

We made it to the gym 4 minutes and 13 seconds later. There was a crowd at the door.

"wow," I said. "What's going on here?"

Oliver, one of the newer spies, turned to explain to me.

"Q ticked off Cammie, saying some crap about her," Olivier then snickered. "They are fighting right now. Q has a rib, an arm, and a leg broken in 9 different places so far and Cam barely has a scratch. He had it coming I say. You don't mess with Cammie."

I pushed my way through the crowd and saw Cammie and Q. Q started in the CIA at the same time me, Cammie, Macey and Liz did. Cammie was wearing her Gym outfit- grey shorts, a white tank top, and no shoes on, even though I've told her to put shoes on when she works out, she refuses. Q was wearing a short with holes in it (problably from Cammie), shorts but they looked a little ripped and sandals that were currently not on his feet (again from Cammie).

Cammie waited for Q to pick himself back up then swepted his feet out from under him and then went down on him with her elbow. I heard a crack and Q started breathing heavily. She must've broken another one of his ribs. Yeah, she's that good.

Then she got off him and looked at one of the spies I couldn't see.

"Get the medic," she said. She sounded confident, independent. So much that I wasn't. Cammie grew since we left high school. Exactly 17 missions done in her first year and double the next year. Macey had only had 4 done her first year and I only had done 10. I hadn't seen Zach or Grant my first year. Today was the first time I had seen Zach since the Gallagher/Blackthorne exchange. I had met Grant again on a mission. Jonas had always been in the lab with Liz so I had seen him ever since I started at the CIA.

I wished I could be half of what Cammie is. She is an amazing girl. I'm glad to have her as a best friend and more importantly, on my side of the law.

"Cammie!" I yelled. She turned those bright blue eyes on me and smiled, showing her white teeth.

"Bex! I missed you," she said and gave me a hug.

"Me too," I whispered in her ear and then Macey and Liz hugged her.

"Hey, no hug for Grant," Grant whined. Sometimes he could be such a baby.

Cammie grinned. "Of course," she said and gave him a hug then she saw Zach. I knew she knew he was there the whole time- I knew her too well _not _to know- but she was ignoring him.

"Hi, Zach," her eyes had the faintest hint of pain but it quickly went away. I'm sure every one of us saw it.

"Cammie," he nodded. I gritted my teeth and looked away. No respect. He could've at least said hi.

If he hurts Cammie, Cammie won't be the one causing him pain.

Zach POV

I rounded the corner to Bex's office. I couldn't wait to see Cammie. 8 years, 5 months, 3 days, 4 hours, 24 minutes and 8…9…10…11 seconds since I last saw. Since I dipped her in front of both our schools and kissed her. Then lost contact with her.

I missed her. Ever since I met Cammie, I've never really…_looked_ at a girls face. There has been no girl that could match Cammie's….uniqueness. Cammie was the quite girl no one saw…but I did. I saw her in a way I'm sure no one saw her in. I saw her greatness. I saw what she truly was.

But now, 8 years, 5 months, 4 hours, 3 days, 4 hours, 25 minutes and 24 seconds later…

Grant stopped in front of Bex's office door. On the front door it had a small white board that said, "DON'T ENTER UNLESS YOU WANT A BROKEN RIB!" typical Bex, trying to scare people to death. Despite the warning, Grant entered his wife's office.

"Hey, British Bombshell," Grant grinned. I hid behind him, waiting for my cue. "I have a surprise for you."

Then Grant stepped out of the doorway and I was in Bex's line of vision.

I smirked. "Hey, Bex."

"Zach!" Bex yelled and hugged me but it was more like a choke hold. I wanted to flinch but I was trained way better than that.

Grant looked around as if confused. "So, where are the girls?"

Then Macey came running down the hall with Liz. Macey wore her blue silky shirt tucked into a black skirt with black heels. Liz wore a black shirt and white pants and shoes.

"Bex! Bex!" They yelled for her.

"Here I am," Bex joked.

"Cam is here!" Liz told us. She smiled widely at Bex.

Cammie. Cameron Morgan. The girl who I fell in love with in high school. That complicated girl I could read like a book was here. In the same building as me. I haven't seen Cameron Morgan in 8 years, 5 months, 3 days, 4 hours, 27 minutes and 34 seconds. All of a sudden she was _here_! Oh…this should be interesting.

"Cammie? As in Cameron Moraga?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, who else?" Bex looked at me weirdly.

"I don't know. I just haven't seen her since high school," I admitted.

"That's understandable. Out of every spy in the CIA, she's the best," Grant nodded. "So, she's on missions non-stop."

Non-stop? She must be really good then. Even I have breaks.

Bex looked back at Macey and Liz. "Where is she now?"

WAIT! I was going to see the girl I fell in love with NOW! Umm….

"In the gym," Macey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Where else?"

I didn't know if I wanted to see Cammie now but I followed anyways. 4 minutes and 13 seconds later, we were at the CIA gym.

It was jam packed. What was going on?

"Wow," Bex said. "What's going on?" she was speaking my mind.

Some guy turned around faced Bex. "Q ticked off Cammie, saying some crap about her. They are fighting now. Q has a leg, an arm and a leg broken in 9 different places and Cam barely has a scratch," he informed us. I blinked in surprise but no one noticed. "He had it coming I say. No one messes with Cammie."

Bex pushed through the crowd when he was done talking. I followed her and then I saw _her_. She looked as beautiful as ever, more actually, than when I last saw her. Her grey shorts and white tank top made her look hot but for some strange reason, she wasn't wearing shoes. Her angry blue eyes were trained on her target, who looked scared.

Cammie waited for the guy (I'm assuming is Q) to pick himself up before knocking him down and jamming her elbow into a rib. I heard a loud crack and Q started breathing long, heavy breaths. Then Cammie got up and looked at a spy I couldn't see.

"Get the medic," she ordered. Her voice…one that had before made my knees weak was now one of experience and independence.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled. Cam turned around and smiled the most amazing smile and that, if I wasn't in a room full of spies, I would have dropped to my knees before her. She was a goddess in my eyes.

"Bex," that beautiful voice said. She hugged Bex, "I missed you."

"Me too," I heard Bex whisper.

Macey and Liz greeted their best friend then Grant whined.

"Hey, no hug for Grant," he complained. He can be such a baby.

Cammie grinned, which only made my mind lose all my thoughts. "Of course," she said and gave him a big bear hug.

Then it was my turn.

I've been held captive by terriost and I wasn't nervous. Those same terriost used chinese water torture on me, I wasn't nervous but for some reason, when this beautiful goddess turned to look at me, I was nervous. That was how in love I was with her.

Her eyes flashed full of pain but they were gone so quick I thought I had imagined it. That stung. 8 years and I still caused her pain. "Hi, Zach." My name on her lips…I almost lost it. I could barely get words to come out of my mouth.

"Cammie," I nodded.

I need a doctor.

**I know people have written stories like this but I still wanted to do my version. If you don't like it, tell me, please. If it's bad, please, please, please tell me. If I get a lot of good reviews then I'll post the next chapter! anyway, review and tell me what you think, good or bad, please, please, please! **

**~SnixX321**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got such good reviews, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **

Zach POV

I decided to corner Cammie so I can ask her where we stand. I want to see if she still loves me, like I love her. But cornering her proved to be difficult.

Bex was throwing a congratulations dinner at Cammie's house. I was invited. No, Cammie wasn't the one who invited me. She hardly said a word to me since saying "Hi, Zach." Grant invited me. He knew I still loved Cammie so he was being the best friend he is and helping me win her back. Macey, Preston, Liz, and Jonas were coming too. Ms. Morgan and Mr. Solomon claimed to be busy with work. I didn't care though.

So, I was in my car, getting out. Cammie lived in an apartment. Her apartment had one guest room, a main bedroom, living room, dining room, kitchen, and 2 bathrooms. Simple and easy to live in when not on missions. I walked to the front of the building and the doorman opened it for me. I politely said thank you (something I picked up at the Gallagher Exchange) and walked to the elevator. Grant said Cammie lived on the 3rd floor, room 345.

I knocked on her door and Liz answered.

"Hey, Zach," she smiled. "You're the last one here so come on in."

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized.

"No problem," Liz waved me into the dining room. Cammie, Jonas, and Grant sat, talking. I sat next to Grant, across from Cammie and diagonal from Jonas.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked them.

"Preston is in the bathroom, Macey and Bex are in the kitchen, cooking, and Liz is-" Jonas explained but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Right here!" Liz smiled at everyone. Cammie smiled back, a twinkle in her beautiful eyes.

Preston came in then. Liz took a seat next to Jonas and Preston had a seat one chair over from Cammie. Bex and Macey served the food then Macey sat between Cammie and Preston. Grant sat next to me with Bex on his other side. We dug into the food.

"This is amazing chicken, Bex and Macey," Cammie commented in the silence.

Bex grinned. "Yeah, compared to yours."

"We are never letting you cook chicken or anything else for that matter," Macey told Cammie.

"Hey! I burnt the chicken once!" Cammie said defensivly.

"And almost burnt the kitchen down," Liz mumbled. Bex and Macey grinned. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean too," Cammie muttered.

"Right, you're the girl who can kill a full grown, strong man with only a toothpick but you can't cook," Bex was smiling widely. "Now that's some irony."

Again, Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cammie sighed in defeat. "I'll leave the cooking to y'all."

After dinner, Cammie, Liz, Macey, and Bex went to clean the kitchen while Grant, Jonas and me went into the living room.

"Dude," Grant whispered. "When are you going to make a move?"

"When everyone is gone," I muttered back. Cammie has the ears and eyes of a hawk. I wouldn't be surprised if she heard us.

It was an hour later that I was the last one leaving. Jonas and Liz were the first to leave, then Preston and Macey and finally Bex and Grant. Grant had winked at me but I'm pretty sure Bex noticed and glared suspiciously at him.

Cammie and me stood in front of her door (or maybe it was the back of the door because we were in the hallway where her door was). I cleared my throat. I honestly didn't know what to say now that I had got her cornered.

"Are you going to leave, Zach, or stare at me the whole night?" she said. It was a simple question but it was emotionless.

"Okay, um, I don't how to say this but…" I trailed off then I looked her straight in the eyes and said the words with everything I had. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Cammie had tensed up.

"For no calling you, texting you, emailing you, contacting you! I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry it's been 8 years since I last saw you," I exploded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt when I had the chance-"

"Zach?" Cammie had now looked at me with at least some feeling now but I kept going.

"I'm sorry I didn't try and find you. I'm sorry I haven't been protecting you all these. I'm sorry I haven't been here for 8 years-"

"Zach!" Her voice was sharp and it stopped my ranting. "I-I forgive you, but Zach, I'm not the girl you used to know. I'm not that Cammie you kissed anymore. I am a new kind of Cammie."

"But…" I took a deep breath. "I think we should give it a chance. I think we should try again."

Cammie's eyes went blank and for a second, I thought she would never answer me.

"I can't, Zach, I can't get attached to you," she sounded broken. "Because one day…you won't be there."

Then she turned and went to her room, closing the door with an inaudible click. I bet she didn't care if I stayed here all night but I didn't want to stay here all night. I wanted to go.

I closed the door softly behind me and whispered, "Goodbye, Cammie."

Cammie POV

The next day, I got up and ran the whole block. Then I took a shower and slipped on a red shirt with black shorts and white heels. I left my hair fall but brushed through it. After that I went to CIA HQ. I went through the security with ease and then I went to my office. Left a note on my door for whoever needed me while I was gone.

I then proceeded to the gym. The gym is my relaxation home. It comforts me. Takes away my pain, my anger, my hurt, everything. Replacing it with exercise. My friends don't particularly like this habit because I tend to skip through meals when I lose track of time in the gym and they try and help me but they aren't my babysitters and I'm the chameleon. I can hide from then in plain sight.

I thought about what I said to Zach last night. I saw the way he's looked at me since I saw him for the first time in 8 years, in the gym. I didn't know why he was here. I thought he was a top assassin, killing people all over the world but somehow, we ended up here together.

It was painful to see him. I admit, I've been going on non-stop missions partly because of him. I never fully got over him but now that he's back, I can't get attached because when you get attached to something, you lose it. Forever. If I tell him I love him with everything I have, every fiber in my body, then he'll die. I know it and as much as I want him, I don't want to see him dead.

But Zachary won't give up. I know he won't. He won't let me win this argument this easily. Zach will fight for me, win me over till I give in but this time…

I'm not going to.

**A little short but I tried to add Cammie in there, so you guys (ahem…I meant girls) can see her side of the arguement. I want some reviews before I post the next chapter. I want you guys (girls, I meant) opinion on what should happen next and I might just use your ideas. I'm at a little writers block so I would appreciate the help! Thanks in advance! **

**~SnixX321 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, people, here is the next chapter. I've gotta tell you, I'm glad I found time to finally write this chapter. I have been dying to write this chapter!**

**So, here it is! **

Cammie POV

I avoided Zach all the next day, purposely. I knew he would look for me in the gym so I didn't go to the gym. Instead, I stayed in my office, doing paperwork from my last mission (the one I just came back from). My office phone rang and I picked it up,

"_Chameleon's office. Who's speaking?"_ I said into the phone. See, we used code name on the phone, even office phones.

"_This is the Commander. Chameleon, please meet me in my office in five minutes, no later. Am I understood?"_ the Director said. If you haven't figured it out, his code name is Commander.

"_Five minutes tops, Commander, understood,"_ I repeated back.

"_Good,"_ Then he hung up on me. I know, it was rude, that's what I thought when I first came to the CIA but you get used to it after a while.

I put the paperwork in my safe and walked out. I saw Macey two halls down from where my office is.

"Hey, Cam, where you going?" she asked.

"To the Director's office," I answered as I passed.

"Another mission? It's only been two day," Macey said in disbelief.

"I go where I'm needed, Macey," I shrugged. "Later."

She waved and I walked on. 13 minutes and 21 seconds later, I was at the Director's office. I knocked and the scanner scanned my retina. Then I walked in with no resistance and I saw the Director, a 34 year old with dark black hair, brown eyes and defined muscles. Zach sat in one of the two chairs in front of the Directors' desk. I stood in front of the door, only looking at the Director, never Zach.

"You needed to see me, Director?" I made my statement a question. The Director raised an eyebrow.

"Sit, please, Cameron," he said. "I have a simple task for you. Not a mission but a task."

I nodded.

"Cameron, you will train Zachary. I am aware that he has worked for an assassin agency and I am also aware that you know that."

I nodded stiffly this time.

"He has retired and will now work as a spy for the CIA. You are to make sure he knows what goes on around here and how we do our missions. Understood?" the Director continued.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"In order to teach him to do our mission, I have a surveillance mission scheduled for you and Zachary," he said.

"When and where, sir?" I immediately asked. It was a habit of mine.

"Next week in D.C.," the Director informed us. "You will be trailing some possible terriost there."

"Okay, sir," I nodded.

"Good," the Director shuffled some papers around on the desk. "He will begin today."

I didn't particularly like that but I knew I had to just deal with that. "Yes, sir."

"Alright, you two are dismissed. And Zachary," the Director held Zach back as I walked out the door but my specially trained ears still heard it. "Listen to Cameron. You might pick up a thing or two about spying."

Zach walked out smirking. "So, Gallagher Girl, what are we doing first?"

"I'll make Bex give you a tour," I said, not looking back as he followed. "Then, we'll do training in the gym at 5:57. Got it?"

"Okay," he nodded.

I walked to Bex's office, internally sighing at her warning note on the door. Then I knocked.

"Cammie, Zach, come on in," Bex called from the inside.

"Bex, I need you to do something for me," I said as I sat in the chairs in front of her desk.

I quickly explained my 'situation' and she agreed to give him a tour.

"Wear clothes you can sweat in," I advised Zach before punctually walking out the door.

When I got to the gym, I got in my black shorts and one of my many white t-shirts from my locker. I walked out the girls locker room and went to the one of the clear sections of the boxing area. I grabbed a hanging bag **(A/N: Not really sure what they are called.)** and a few mats. I hooked the hanging bag on a chain and lifted it up then I put several mats beneath it.

At 5:40, I saw Zach walk in, heading toward the men's locker room. Exactly 5:57 he was standing on the mats in white shorts and a white t-shirt.

"So," he started, flicking his dark hair out of his face. I shivered inside. He looked amazing. "What are we doing?"

"Punching," I nodded toward the punching bag.

He snorted. "That's easy, Gallagher Girl. Shouldn't you give me something harder?"

"No,' I shook my head. "You can punch or kick it. Hard as you can."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Okay."

He punched it and it barely moved. Zach frowned and kicked it. It moved all the way back before swinging back in its original place.

Zach grinned. "How about that?"

"Not good enough," I said. Then I kicked it and it knocked clean off the chain. He gaped at me.

"How did you do that?" he asked, surprised.

"You're trained to kill," I swept my hair out of my face. "I'm trained to spy. That means I have to be strong. You can kill from afar. I have to close in on the enemy. That means I need to know how to defend myself if they close in on me."

"Understandable," he shrugged.

"Well, that's the life you've chosen now. Being a spy might have a lot of things in common but in a lot of ways we're different," I looked at him with such intensity, he took a step back.

"If you're not ready for that, maybe you should go back to your assassin agency," I walked toward the door of the ladies locker room. "Maybe you should think about why you are even here."

Then I left a shocked Zach standing there as I walked away.

**Sooo, it was kind of short but I've had this scene in my mind for a while and I know you guys (and gals) are all wanting more, even if it's short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. So, I think I might try to show another side of Cammie in this chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

Zach POV

I don't think I have ever trained harder than I have with Cammie. She is tough…strict on me. Over the days, I saw why she was one of the best CIA agents in the CIA.

Today, we were actually going to fight. Not me and Cammie but Cammie had some guy named Oliver coming in for me to fight.

I was actually early today, wearing my black shorts and a black tank top. Then Cammie came over in grey shorts and a black shirt. No shoes, like always. Then Oliver came in a white and black shorts and tank top. I reconized him from when Bex had talked to him about four days ago.

"Ready, Cam?" he grinned at her and I immediately knew that he had a crush on her. She didn't notice though and if she did (which I'm pretty sure she did), she didn't say anything.

"Okay, Zach, go for the weak spots," Cammie advised me. "If you can't find any, go for the delicate parts. Ribs, for example. More of the sort. Got it?"

I nodded and Cammie blew the whistle.

"Zach, your arms are sagging, straighten up," Cammie ordered. I pulled my arms into tighter postion. "Don't make them tense just pull them up."

I did as I was told for two hours straight. I beat Oliver by 2 fights.

After another two days of training, we were going on the survallience mission.

"I have a surprise for you," the Director said. "You four (yes, four, Q and Bex were coming with us) won't be alone in the field. There will be Gallagher Girls there also. So on top of observing possible terriost, you must also make sure they are safe."

I froze. That's where I met Cammie. On a D.C. mission back in high school. I knew Cammie acknowledged this because she tensed up in the slightest.

I thought we would be dismissed after this but the Director kept going.

"Another surprise. You will also be getting a ride to D.C. with the girls," he said. My day just got worst. But… I heard that Joe Solomon still taught at Gallagher Academy so maybe I won't be the only guy on the plane. "Gear up and good luck. Dissmissed."

Bex and Cammie went to the girls weapon station while Q and I went to the boys. I grabbed a shirt that had a Comms unit in the collar. Then I slipped a small gun into my shoe, some napotine patches in my back pockets and a knife in the secret compartment in my pants. I was geared up so I waited for everyone else to be done.

Cammie POV

In the girls weapon center, I grabbed a bracelet with a tracking device (it had a laser in it that you point to the subject and it embeds a tracker in them), earring with Comms unit, a pack of napotine packets in my back pocket, a knife in my front pocket (each) and a small gun in my shoe. Bex grabbed basically the same thing.

Today I wore dark jeans and a blue cotton shirt. Bex wore white jeans and a red silky shirt. We both wore black shoes (would've wore heels but where else would be hiding our guns?) and then we walked out and saw that Q and Zach were ready.

"Got your covers?" I asked.

"Kelly," Bex said.

"Mason," Q commented.

"James," that was Zach.

"And I'm Anna," I nodded. "We're ready and the helicopter is here so let's go."

We walked out and I saw Joe Solomon standing in front of the Gallagher helicopter. Memories came flooding back but I blinked and they were gone. He smiled at me.

"Cameron," he said. "Zach and Bex. Hello, Q."

"Joe (he started letting me call him Joe after I had left Gallagher), so nice to see you here," I said. "Where are the girls?"

"In the helicopter, of course," Joe answered. Opening the doors.

That's when I knew that if I wasn't a trained spy I would've broken down right then and there.

In the helicopter was five girls. One was blonde, one was brunette, one was dirty blonde, on had red hair and had black hair. They were all muscular (P&E, I suppose) and each had something unique about them. The brunette had eyes that were a strange, beautiful mix of green and blue. The red hair one had fair skin. The blonde had a smile that would light up the world. The dirty blonde looked like she had just woken up but still had a glow on her and the black haired one…she was average. She was like me. I knew she would make and excellent future pavement artist.

"Hi," the blonde waved.

I smiled and immeditaly felt a soft spot for her. For all of them actually. Even though they were the next generation and I had graduated 8 years ago, they were still my sister. I knew Bex was thinking the same.

"Hello," the red head one said. "I'm Lora. This is Cassie," she pointed to the blonde. "Georgia," she pointed to the black haired. "Sharey," the dirty blonde. "And Isabella but call her Bella if you want to live," Isabella is the brunette and she reminded me of Bex, in a way.

"This is Rebecca," Bex glared at me. "But call her Bex. This is Q and Zach and I'm Cameron."

All their eyes widened at Bex and me.

"Y-you're my hero," Sharey said. "I'm going to be a pavement artist and I've heard _all_ of your stories. Can you teach me?" then she realized what she said and looked at Joe. "I mean…sorry, Mr. Solomon."

"It's okay," I winked at her. "Maybe I'll stop by."

Sharey grinned and I smiled at her. She was like a younger me. It was amazing how history repeats itself in small ways like this.

"Let's get a move on," Q said. I still didn't like him. When I came home from my most recent mission, he said I was hogging all the mission's. I wasn't. If memory served, I faked my own sickness for a mission so he could go on it. I frowned at him and got in the helicopter.

"Why are you going to D.C.?" Lora asked.

Bex smirked. "That's classified."

All five girls groaned. Bex looked inoccently at them. "What?" she asked.

"Every time we ask for answers, it's always classified," Georgia explained.

Me and Bex looked at eachother seriously then looked them each in the eye once.

"We know," I said. "We've been through the same thing you've been through."

"In fact," Bex looked at Joe. "He was our teacher. How are you, Joe?"

"I've been doing fine, Bex," Joe smiled.

"So, what are you girls doing in D.C.?" Q asked.

"Losing a tail," Cassie shrugged.

This was a serious case of déjà vu.

~An hour, 15 minutes and 21 seconds later~

We landed in D.C. and I looked at the girls.

"Good luck," I glanced at Sharey. "You'll need it."

My team got off the helicopter and I lost sight of them after a while.

"What's first?" I heard Zach asked through Comm's.

"Locating the subject," I said.

I stopped in front of a store and pretended to be interested in the clothing they had. Through the glass I saw someone watching Bex, who was on a bench.

"Duchess, you have someone watching you at 2 o'clock," I informed her before shaking my head at the clothes and walking on.

"Roger that, Chameleon," Bex whispered. "I see him."

"Description?" Q asked.

"White male with blonde hair. White shirt, jean shorts and red Reeboks," Bex said.

"I see him," Zach and Q said at the same time, though they didn't mind.

"Bex, you know what to do," I said as I entered a dark alley (not the scary movie types but it was just dim enough to see). I hid and waited for Bex. A moment later, she passed me, heading out the other end of the alley that led to another street. Almost a 10 seconds later, the man followed. I jumped out and knocked him in the head. He fell to the ground and I slapped a napotine patch on him.

"Man down," I said.

"Good job, Chameleon," Zach congratulated me.

I smiled against my will. Then it quickly faded. I refuse to think about Zach while on a mission.

"I located another one," Q said.

"Q and Zach, position 9-11-2," I ordered. "12 second interval."

2 minutes later I heard Zach say the same thing I had said.

"Man down."

"How many more do you suppose there are?" Bex asked.

"We have 2 down so I suppose there are 3 more, Duchess," I answered her. "Q take south side, Bex, you take east. Zach can have north and I'll take west. Copy?"

"Copy," came three replies.

In five more minutes, Bex had taken out another man, Q had taken out a women and Zach had just spotted the last one. Everyone was near the women except me, I had ventured south-west and the women was at north. I was hurrying toward them. Then I heard the worst thing ever.

"The subject is talking to Cassie," Bex said. "Cassie does not seem to notice that this women is a terriost. Do we intervene Chameleon?"

I froze in place and then talked in rapid fire.

"Q, you intervene. Zach, keep her in your sight. Bex, use the tracking device on the women. I'm on my way," I swerved through the streets but traffic was heavy on a Monday morning.

"Kathrine, there you are," I heard Q say. "Come on, we'll be late for the tour."

"Tracker is on the subject," Bex said.

"Follow her," I ordered. "Keep her in your sight and see where she goes."

"Copy that," Bex answered.

"Cryptic, status report?" I asked as I dodged an old man and women then a mom and her baby.

"I still have sight on the women," Zach paused. "I think she has on a Comm's unit though. She is talking to herself."

"Contact HQ and get them to hack into her Comm's," I said. "And use the software on your phone to see if you can record her conversation. I have a feeling this one is going to be hard to catch."

"I've lost her," Bex said urgently.

"Find her," I said.

"Hound, status?" I asked. Q didn't answer. "Hound? Anwser me!" still no answer.

"This can't be good," Bex muttered. "Chameleon, I have found sight of Lora and Georgia."

"They are okay?" I asked.

"Perfectly okay," Bex answered. "But they seem worried. I'm going to talk to them.

"Cryptic?" I asked as Bex started talking to Lora and Georgia.

"I have no signal on the women but Bookworm has managed to hack into her Comm's unit. She is getting audio feed now," Zach informed.

"Good. Let's see, we have Q missing with Cassie. Bex is with Lora and Georgia. Who are we missing?" I asked him.

"Isabella and Sharey," he answered.

"Find Isabella, make sure she is okay," I said. "I'll find Sharey. Duchess, stay glued to Lora and Georgia till we find Hound and Cassie."

"Okay," Bes said, which I'm sure was a double answer.

"Isabella located," Zach murmered. "I'm approaching her."

"Copy that," I looked around the street. Then I saw Sharey looking out a window in a Starbucks. "Sharey located. Chameleon is approaching."

I walked into the Starbucks and sat in the seat opposite of her. I pretended to be having a conversation with.

"I need you to stay with me," I mumbled.

"Why?" she asked, just as normal.

"Cassie and Hound are missing," I looked at her.

She stared blankly back at me. "Hound?"

"Q."

"Ah, so, what are we going to do about it?" she inquired.

"Duchess has Lora and Georgia. Cryptic has Isabella. You are with me," I avoided her question. Then, into Comm's, I said, "Duchess, follow the subject via tracker. Cryptic, get Liz to track Hound's Comm and Cassie's Comm's unit as well as the woman's."

Sharey, of course, heard this all and took that to be the answer to her question. Then Liz was in on our Comm's unit.

"Chameleon, Hound and Cassie are in the building to your left. The women is getting closer to that particular building," Liz informed me.

I pretended to nod at something Sharey said.

"Sharey," I whispered. "Keep up a one-sided conversation. We have located Hound and Cassie and the women. I'm working on a plan."

She nodded and started talking about Christmas not being far away and what she wanted…blah, blah, blah.

Into Comm's I said, "Duchess, come to the Starbucks where me and Sharey are at with Georgia and Lora. Zach, take Isabella and you two take the cover of being father/daughter. Stall the women until we get Hound and Cassie out."

"Chameleon, we are 3 minutes and 2 seconds away from you and working at a fast pace," Bex informed me.

"Hurry up," I nodded at Sharey. "Let's go, Sharey. Duchess, Lora and Georgia are on there way."

We walked out of Starbucks, careful of the camera's, and waited outside. I glanced left at the building and saw that it was an empty building. Then I saw Bex, Lora and Georgia coming up the street. We waved.

"Anna, how nice to see you!" Bex laughed. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Who is this?"

"This is my daughter, Caren," I smiled and put an arm around Sharey's shoulders. She covered her shock well.

"These are my niece's, Morgan and Gwen," Bex grinned. "Nice to meet your daughter."

People passed so we all slipped into an alleyway.

"There is a window right there," Sharey pointed out. "We could climb through there."

I glanced up. A broken window was open and high enough that if I boosted one of us up, we could climb in.

"Great, Duchess, you first," I looked at Georgia. "You next. Then Lora and Sharey. I'll go last."

I boosted Bex up and heard a faint, "Clear," 2 minutes after she had gone up. Then I got Georgia up. Lora almost lost her footing but Bex grabbed her hand. Sharey went next but she looked a little green.

"What's wrong, Sharey?" I asked her.

"I don't do well with heights," she looked at me sheepishly. "Problably not the best thing for a spy."

"No, not at all but hey, I'm not going to drop you," I smiled warmly at her.

Sharey's pale face went back to its normal color at that reassurance. I blinked. That was a sign she trusted me. I didn't know anyone outside of the CIA trusted me, except my mom and Joe but they don't really count since they are still spies. Suddenly, I felt an unfamiliar warmth run through me and I grinned at the feeling.

I got Sharey up then Bex lent her hand down and with her help I was up. This place was filth. Dust and dirt everywhere. Broken glass, doors, window, anything you could think of, it was broken. Plus, the walls were peeling. Gross.

I whispered into my Comm's unit. "Bookworm, any specific location."

Liz answered a minute and 34 seconds later. "Yeah, take two rights, then a left. Fifth door on your right but watch out, they have guards."

"Roger that," Bex and I said in usion.

"They have guards," I informed the girls. "Be careful."

We went into the hall, which was just as disgusting as the room and went right, at our next intersection in the hall, we took another right and finally the left. We saw one guard guarding the fifth door on the right and I took out the stun gun. I aimed, pulled and he was down.

Bex ran forward and got a napotine patch on him.

"Clear," she confirmed us after checking the guards pulse. The door was locked but Lora had a lock set with her so she picked it and then the door swung open. Q and Cassie were tied to the wall via chains.

I then grinned at Cassie, who looked kind of like Liz.

"How you holding up, Cassie?" I asked as I un-gagged her.

"Good, good. Except I'm chained to a wall!" she said. The girls, counting Bex, snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"I can fix that," I took off my bracelet. I had a tracking laser but you could also set the laser to regular, which could burn through anything, including chains. In five minutes tops we had Q and Cassie out of their chains.

"Warning, Chameleon, the women is on her way," Zach said. I jumped. Totally forgot about him! Oh, well…wait! Did he say the subject was on her way? Uh-oh!

Bex glanced at me for orders.

"Cryptic retreat. We have Cassie and Hound," I informed him. "Get to the helicopter. We are on our way."

"Duchess, get another napotine patch on the guard," I ordered. "Girls, get to the alleyway on which we came in. Jump down and don't be afraid of breaking a bone."

I then ran around checking every room in the hall, making sure the women and guard had no more prisoners.

"Chameleon, let's go," Bex hissed.

"Let's go," I jumped out the window and found the girls hiding. I looked at them curiously and Georgia said, "Just case the women saw us."

I nodded and we went to the street opposite of the street we were just on. Q took Georgia and Bex took Lora and they disappeared. I had Cassie and Sharey.

"Cryptic, status report?" I asked in my Comm's.

"Isabella and me at the helicopter," he said then his voice sounded like he was smirking. "I also have the women hostage. I found her again and ambushed her."

"How come I wasn't informed immediately?" I snapped. A little harsh but I was mission leader, teams shouldn't keep positions away from each other.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I see Duchess and Lora approaching."

"Good," I mumbled.

A few minutes later, we arrived and finally Q and Georgia decided to show themselves (note the sarcasm…).

When we were in flight, we all noticed we hadn't heard from Joe this whole time.

"Where is Joe?" I asked Zach. He shrugged and I sighed. I would worry about Joe later.

Then the girls grinned at each other.

"Mission accomplished," they said at the same time then they laughed and high fived.

I smiled at how much they looked like me and my friends when I was in high school. I grinned at how Macey would say about how they all looked. Then I glanced at Sharey and felt a warmth spread through me.

What _is_ that feeling?

~Meanwhile~

Joe Solomon struggled in his binds. He was tied to a chair and gagged in an unknown place. He didn't know if his girls were all right and he didn't know if they got away from…_her_.

Suddenly a women came in and drew a dagger. She pressed it to his neck and it leaked Joe's blood.

"You will talk…" she whispered in his ear. "Or else."

**Dun dun dun! Yay! Cliffy. Hope you liked this loooong chapter! I know I LOVED writing it! **

**~SnixX321**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have other stories but here is a good chapter I'm sure most of you will like! **

Cammie POV

I was headed to the director's office when I was passing by Jack and Tina. They were whispering, so naturally I listened in.

"When do we leave?" Tina asked.

"Tonight," Jake answered.

"Who was missing again?" Tina inquired.

"Joe Solomon." At his words, I blinked in shock but kept walking. Tina finally realized that I was there and blushed.

"Cams," she said sheepishly. "Didn't notice you there."

I smiled. "I wouldn't expect you to, T. How has your day been?"

"Great, I'm about to go on a mission tonight," Tina said excitedly.

"Awesome, Tina!" I hugged her and waved at Jake. "I have to go, bye!"

I walked on to the Director's office, shaking my head. I was definetly asking the Director about this.

I knocked on the door and had my retina scanned. Then I entered and saw the director sitting at his desk, the room empty.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan," the director said without even looking up. I learned a long time ago not to ask how he knew it was me. "Please sit."

I sat straight and waited for him to continue.

"Mr. Solomon is missing," he started, looking up at me.

"I know, sir," I nodded.

"Of course you would, Cameron," he had a small smile at the corner of his mouth. "As I also know that you know Joe Solomon was teaching at Gallagher Academy."

Again, I nod.

"Well, since he is missing, the headmistress has requested that one of our agents teach there for the time being," the Director looked at me seriously. "I chose you."

At first, I thought, _Why would he give me this kind of mission?_ Then I realized. My mom. Headmistress Morgan. She problaby requested me in particular. I sighed then I smiled. At least I could have some time at Gallagher. Not a lot of graduate Gallagher Girls get to do that.

"I accept, thank you," I got up then I remembered that I had to ask him about why he put Tina and Jake on the mission for Solomon rather than me but I stopped myself. All he would say is, _That's classified_.

Zach POV

I heard about Cammie leaving through Bex. She told me that Cammie was going to teach at Gallagher while Solomon was missing. I haven't seen Cammie since our survallience in D.C. I needed to talk to her before she left.

I found her in the gym, alone, doing her last workout before she left. Smiling to myself, I approached her.

"Zach," she acknowledged me without looking at me. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you," I said.

She sighed and turned around, her eyes solid, giving away nothing.

"I need to tell you that I love, I never stopped loving you," I blurted and now I couldn't stop. "I missed you but I had no way of contacting you. You are the Chameleon, you kept yourself well hidden so it was next to impossible to find you. I wanted to see you again, but I couldn't find you for 8 years. I missed you so much, I love you so much and-"

"Stop!" she yelled. I froze, taken aback.

"Zach," she said my name. "Zach, I missed you too, I loved you so much but…we can't be together. I can't put either of us at that risk."

She ran past me but I grabbed her wrist and spun her around before she knew what I was doing and I kissed her, long and hard.

It felt so good.

And you what else felt good?

She was kissing me back just as hard. Sliding my hands around her waist as she slid hers around my neck. I held her tight against me, willing her to stay here with me.

I broke the kiss, just as I had started it, but kept my forehead to hers and whispered, "I'm willing to take that risk."

She smiled the biggest smile in the world and I felt my insides jump for joy.

"Okay," she whispered through her tremendous smile.

I grinned and kissed her till we were both out of breath.

God, I missed her so much.

**I apologize, it was short but I wanted them to get together before Cammie left. Oh, and how do you like my twist with Cammie temporarily teaching? **

**Any reviews? Please! **

**~SnixX321**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm going to try and make this one long… oh, and I'll try to add some Zammie in here too.**

**Enjoy!**

Zach POV

I was feeling good about myself as I left the gym. Finally, Cammie would give us a chance but she was leaving tomorrow. That wasn't good….

I was in my office, just leaning in the chair, thinking about Cammie, when the phone rang.

"_Cryptic's office. Who is this?" _I said, using code.

"_This is Boss, please meet me in my office, three minutes tops,"_ the Director said.

"_On my way, Boss,"_ I said then hung up. It always annoyed him when I did that but that didn't matter right now. I was heading to his office anyway.

Just like on the phone, I was at his office in three minutes.

"Sit, Zachary, we must talk," he motioned to a chair in front of his desk. I fumed a little because he used my full first name but put it out. No need to argue with the director of the CIA.

"Zachary," he started. "You will be sent on a mission. Here is your mission briefing. Read through and feel free to ask any question's afterward."

I read through.

_Name: Zachary Goode_

_Age: 26_

_Code name: Cryptic_

_Fake name: George Zane_

_Fake age: 26_

_Appearace: Black hair, green eyes, and 6' feet_

_Fake Personality: Cheerful, clueless, positive_

_Mission: Befriend Michelle Harris for whereabouts on Joe Solomon_

There was more in there about where I would live (in Colorado), what I worked as (a painter) and who else was going with me (Jake and Tina). Bunch of stuff I would memorize later.

"Any questions?" the director asked.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

Cammie POV

I was in an amazing mood. Skipping through my house and throwing clothes and crap into my suitcases. Macey, Bex and Liz were coming over to say their goodbyes at 3:50 today. I wanted to be pack and my suitcases gone before Macey could get her hands on my clothes. I didn't want to look like a slut in front of students. Okay, so, Macey has never made me look like a slut but she sure does show a lot of skin in the outfits she give me.

I was so lost in thought about Macey and her obsession with my clothes that I didn't hear Zach come in, which is very bad for a spy.

He came up and wrapped his arms around my waist, so I was forward and he was behind me.

"How is the pretty lady doing on this fine day?" Zach asked, sounding like a southern gentleman. I giggled and turned around. Kissing his lips softly, I slipped out of his grip to grab another stack of clothes and put them messily into my suitcase.

"How was your day?" I asked him. He sat on my bed, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Good. Except…" he looked away.

"Except what?" I stopped and looked at him, sitting down next to him and putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm going on a mission," he blurted.

"That's great!" I hugged him. "But you better be careful!"

"I will," he nodded.

Inside, I was really feeling guilty. If Zach didn't come back…how would I live with myself? I love him, very much, actually. I decided to get off the subject of the mission.

I climbed on top of him and kissed his jaw.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered as I kissed down his neck. I could feel his smirk and I brought my lips up to his mouth to wipe it off. He grabbed my hi[s and pulled me into him. I sighed into our kiss and pressed against him. Then I was being flipped over. He kissed down my jaw, my neck, all the way to the end of my stomach.

We were really getting going…

That was, until the doorbell rang.

Zach growled and got off me. I smiled and kissed him again then went to answer the door. I check my internal clock. 3:50 exactly. They should be here.

I opened the door and saw Macey with a pack of clothes, Bex with a box of what could be make-up and Liz with an apologetic smile.

I groaned.

"Nice way to greet your guest, Cammie," Macey rolled her eyes.

"Not when my guest have come here to torcher me," I shot back.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen, Cammie," Bex said. They came in when I opened it enough to let them in. They went straight for my room….where Zach was.

I tried to stop them and steer them to the living room but Macey got there first and stopped in her tracks to see an annoyed Zach on my bed. She grinned.

"I see the two of you are warming up to eachother fast," Macey commented sarcastically. Liz laughed then coughed to cover it up. Bex pressed her lips together to cover her laugh. I looked away.

"I have to go," Zach said, getting off the bed.

"I'll walk you to the door," I told him quickly. I grabbed his wrist and pulled to the door.

He kissed me, cupping my cheeks and I held the side of his stomach. Then he was gone. I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts of him.

Macey, Bex and Liz were laughing when I came into my bedroom.

"Been having fun with Zach, have you, Cammie?" Bex laughed. That sent them into another round of giggles and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get packed," I muttered. Macey then proceeded to throw every clothes she brought over into my suitcase. I gaped at her.

"What?" she asked.

Five hours later, at 8, they left. Now all I had to do is wait.

~One in the morning~

I stood outside my building, holding my three suitcases. If you're wondering why I'm doing this, it's because the CIA's meaning of 'morning' is 1 o'clock.

Yeah, it kind of stupid but that's how paranoid spies are.

If things go as planned, I would arrive at Gallagher just in time for breakfast.

~Six in the morning~

By now, I was kind of tired…but today they would announce my arrival.

I was excited to see Sharey, Bella, Cassie and Lora again. Something about Sharey seemed…different. Maybe it was because she was a pavement artist like me.

Some guys approached the plane when I arrived and stepped off the helicopter. I tensed.

"Relax, kiddo, they are taking your bags to your room," a voice said. I turned to my right and saw my mom. I gave her a big bear hug and grinned at her. I kissed her cheek and said hello.

"Nice to see you, too," she laughed. "Come on. The girls are filing into the Dining Room now."

"Okay," I nodded. Five minutes later, I was sitting in what would have been Joe Solomon seat, that is, if he was here but…he wasn't. I took a minute to ponder this. The man who drove me over the edge, who trained me and saved me at the same time, was missing…18 years of spying and he was captured. That was a little unnerving.

The girls walked into the room and it took them until they sat down for one of them to notice me and point me out. I was going to smile but I just ignored them, that is, until I saw Sharey and her friends.

Years of lip reading proved to be helpful at this moment. I could see what they were saying without them noticing I was listenting.

"_Hey, look who is here,"_ Georgia said.

They all looked up me and gasped but I noticed Sharey hid hers the best.

"_Why is she sitting in Mr. Solomon seat?"_ Bella asked.

"_Haven't you notice that Mr. Solomon hasn't been here for almost a week? We haven't had CoveOps in almost a week!" _Sharey exclaimed. I smiled but covered it well.

"_Shhh…the Headmistress is about to talk," _Cassie shushed them.

"A new day to the girls of Gallagher," my mom started. "I have an announcement. As you have noticed, Mr. Solomon has been out for a while. He will be back but for now, Ms. Morgan will take over his position. Don't worry, please, it is only temporary."

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes, Beatrice?" my nodded to her.

"Is it _the _Cameron Morgan? Your daughter?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes, my daughter," mom smiled proudly. "On with your eating, you have classes."

As mom sat back next to me, I whispered, "I think I'm going to take a shower, mom."

"Okay, oh and here are your class schedules," she handed me a piece of paper with kids names and when I would see them. Sharey, Lora, Bella and Cassie are in my class after lunch. That was the class that _had _to take CoveOps.

"Great, thanks, mom," I got up and walked out. Many of the girls stared as I past and my trained ears picked up on their conversation.

"_She is a legend!"_

"_Where is Mr. Solomon?"_

"_I have her before class!"_

"_I have her class first bell! Haha!"_

I rolled my eyes as I exited. Really, when will this school put the emphasize on _girl_ genius's.

**Good? Bad? Next chapter is going to be her first class with Sharey and the girls.**

**Also, you are going to learn some shocking information about Sharey.**

**Sorry if I'm using Sharey so much…I just love her name and I wanted Cammie to make a connection with one of the girls at Gallagher. Sharey seemed like an obvious choice! What do you guys (gals) think?**

**Review, please! **

**~SnixX321**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay…I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy….but here is the next chapter you guys have waited so long for! **

**Enjoy!**

Zach POV

The mission kept my mind off Cammie, though she still crept into my thoughts. Our mission was to find Joe Solomon. We were having no such luck. See, we were investigating around Washington, the last place Joe Solomon was seen. Looking for clues were hard because someone could have already came over to clean that up…

It was hard but we found that they hadn't cleaned up the mess.

Cammie POV

First class was easy. I taught with ease, like Joe did. I couldn't help it, he was my teacher and he was teaching these kids so I decided to do Solomon's methods. The girls liked it.

My class with Lora, Cassie, Sharey, and Georgia was fun.

I walked into the classroom where all the girls were waiting.

"Sit," I ordered. They sat. I smiled. "What do you know about tailing the enemy?"

Beatrice raised her hand. "You have to look like you belong."

"Correct," I nodded. "You must act like you belong. Look like you belong, also. If something interested you, then go to it. If you see something you like, buy it. If you're hungry, eat. All while keeping the target in the corner of your eye," I tapped the corner of my eyes with one finger.

They stared at me. "Of course, all of you look like you belong here because this is your school. You are used to it," I grinned. I knew they knew I was up to something. "So let's get you out of your comfort zone. Meet me at the front gate tonight. Not with your uniforms though. Normal clothes. Not flashy or stylish, normal."

Then I pivoted out of the room, leaving the girls stunned.

~After dinner, at the front gates~

All the girls were there. Some were more stylish than other but I noticed Sharey and Cassie followed orders and looked completely normal, like they did this every day.

"Today, you find your tail," I said. "Then you turn into the tail. They will try to lose you but see if you can keep up."

I winked and motioned them into the black van.

They filed in.

"Can I ask where we are going?" Ally asked from the back.

I smiled. "No."

They all say back in their seats for the long ride. We arrived at the most populated area in Virginia, the Mall. Yes, the store kind of mall. The girls could get easily side tracked here and I want to teach them to focus… or else they lose. Permantly.

**Ahhhh…don't kill me…please! I know it was short! Very short actually…not even five hundreded words but I PROMISE you that the next will be much longer! **

**At least there was some kind of update…a short one but still…**

**I really, really hoped you enjoyed this very short chapter that I take full blame of the shortness on.**

**~SnixX321**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll try my very best to make this one long…so enjoy! **

Cammie POV

I turned to them. "You instructions: Find your tail, tell me when you find your tail because then, you turn into the tail. You have to play two roles tonight so keep up. Good luck, girls."

We all walked in different directions. Each of us had a Comm's unit but I had two. One connected to the girls and the other connected with the girls tails.

Forty five minutes later, one of the girls finally found their tails.

"Spotted," Sharey said. "Red hair, green eyes, green shirt and shorts, black sneakers, and a black purse."

I smiled. That girl was talented. Somehow, it didn't surprise me that she was the first to find her tail.

I hit the speaker button for the girls comm's. "Good job, Sharey. You are the tail now. She'll try to lose you. Stay on here. I want you to tell me what stores she goes to, what she buys and in what ways she pays."

"Copy that," I heard Sharey say. I switched my mike to the girls trackers comm's.

"Amelia, you have been spotted," I told her. "She's after you."

I could almost see Amelia's eyes filled with excitement. "Gotcha."

While I was in the mall's Starbucks, I felt eyes on me. I looked around-casually, so as not to cause attention- and saw no one. Still…I think there was another spy here and I didn't know who they were.

I turned back on my speaker for the girl's tracker. "Keep an eye out. Someone is here."

Just then Beatrice and Cassie said, "Spotted." They described their trackers and I smiled.

"Great job girls," I complimented them. "You are now the trackers." I named what I wanted to know about their trackers (same thing I named to Sharey; just repeating it for their benefit) and then made their trackers aware that they were now being tracked. Everyone was excitedly up to the challenge.

An hour later, everyone had found their tracker and was now tracking them. I notified all the trackers that they were being tracked.

I glanced behind me in a mirror of Claire's and saw Cassie and Georgia. I also saw the people they were watching through the corner of their eye. I smiled but then I noticed two men in the back, staring at the two Gallagher girls.

I gritted my teeth. What did they want? Who were they?

I turned on my comm's unit for the girls.

"Get back to the helicopter now," I ordered. I saw Cassie and Georgia jump. They weren't expecting me to talk now.

The men moved three minutes after Cassie and Georgia left. I followed, notify my other team of the men in black. They followed those men, cornering them, as I moved to the helicopter. Every girl was thre when I arrived.

"Are we leaving?" Cassie asked.

"What do you think?" Beatrice rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes we are leaving," I motioned them to climb into the helicopter. I glanced back real quick and saw those men standing, watching us. I locked eyes with both of the men. They didn't look away.

After taking my seat and everyone buckling up, the helicopter took off. We made it back to Gallagher in no time at all. The girls all went off to bed and I had to say, I was tired too so I went off to bed too.

While I was waiting for sleep to take me away, I thought about the men in black. What did they want with the girls of Gallagher Academy? By the way they stared at the girls, they look like they knew the secret of Gallagher Academy…which means the girls are in some serious trouble.

We were going to have to up out advance security.

Abby POV

I sat eating some waffles at a waffle house in Nevada when I sensed it. See, spies have this sixth sense that when they are being watched. It's just this weird feeling in your stomach. I glanced around casually and saw four men over in the corner. They all wore normal clothes and were staring at me. I sighed. Just some men admiring a hot woman.

Still, I left and when I had got into my car, I still had that feeling so I decided to drive around, see who follows me.

About a mile from the waffle, I noticed this blue car that has been behind me for a while (fifteen minutes to be exact). Time to get out of the car and see if they still follow me.

I went to a bookstore and just looked through the books. After a little while, I noticed I was in the teen pregnancy section so with a snort, I walked over to the action section. Now this was more my style…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some men enter the bookstore. They each glanced at me then walked over to my section. I tensed but smiled at them. A friendly gesture every normal person does but that brief second I looked at them, I realized something.

These were the men from the waffle house.

I wouldn't have been surprised if those men followed me but I knew these guys were spies. How I knew that, you ask? Because they were wearing completely different clothes. All of them wore jeans and sneakers along with different colored t-shirts.

After buying the book I had had in my hand for five minutes, I went to stand outside. I sat on the bench outside the bookstore and read the book, though I wasn't reading the words. The men came back out three minutes later and saw me reading.

They came over and I stood up. I knew they were going to play some stupid guy roll.

"Hey, babe," the guy on the left said (Red shirt, jeans, sneakers, black hair).

"How are you doing on this fine day?" the guy in the middle (Blue shirt, jeans, sneakers, blonde hair) said.

"Do you need something?" I asked and crossed my arms. They laughed.

"Sure, sweetie, why don't you come with us?" the black haired one said.

"I don't think so," I shook my head and pushed past to my car.

Bad mistake.

One grabbed my wrist and the other my arm. One of the guys covered my mouth and the other slapped a nicotine patch on me. The last thing I saw before losing conscious is the clerk in the store laying on the ground in a big pool of blood.

Joe Solomon POV

I was blood. I was broken. I was not going to talk.

I think Clarissa **(A/N: Not sure if that is Zach's Mom first name…I made it up and it sounded good)** Goode realized that. Which is why I was left alone for hours and hours… and hours…and hours…I was starting to wonder if they left and realized I had no way out of this chair, let alone this room.

I was frustrated. Eighteen years of spying and here I am with no way out. I felt like somehow, someway, I had let myself down.

But just as I huffed, Clarissa came back in. Zach had only one thing in common with his mom and I knew he was glad of that. His green eyes came from his mother. Everything else from his father. I knew Zach didn't hate his mother and didn't love her either. He even told me once he much rather have nothing to do with her but for some reason, he kept coming back…

Clarissa was smiling widely and I knew she was up to something. Something that had made her happy. I winced as I thought of the successful plans she could have came up with.

"Scared, Joey?" she asked in a baby voice then laughed. Patting my head, she circled me like prey. Soon, I felt one of her fingers slid down to my chin and lift my head up. I used whatever strength I had left to keep my head down. She gave up.

"Aw, don't be like that, Joey," she frowned at me. I gritted my teeth at her old nickname for me. I really wished she would stop calling me that…

"Remember how use to be such good," she leaned in so her lips were at my ear. "Friends?"

Friends didn't even explain how close we were. She had actually been my girlfriend when I was working for the COC. We had joined at the same time.

"Fine," Clarissa snapped. "Be like that but I have a present for you."

She turned around and yanked open the door. "Bring her in."

Two guards of the COC pulled in a struggling girl. As I looked closer, I recognized that girl.

Abby.

My blood ran cold as she turned her angry eyes on me.

**How did you guys like the twist with Joe and Clarissa? Better yet, how did you guys (and gals) like the chapter? Good?**

**Tell me in a review.**

**~SnixX321**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been in a little writers block. Okay, remember at the end of chapter 6 I said you would learn some shocking info about Sharey…well, I kind of forgot about that so I'm going to try and weave that into this chapter…maybe…**

**So, enjoy the chapter! **

Zach POV

We picked up our first lead when we were in Washington. I had been walking down the street, thinking about Cammie but at the same time concentrating on everything around me. There was a civilian grandmother walking across the street with what looks to be her daughter and granddaughter. Over where the cars had stopped at a stop light, two kids in the back seat were laughing and dancing to the music I couldn't hear.

I smiled at everyone I passed. It was a friendly gesture and it also made no one give me a second glance. Then I heard Tina over the Comm's call us all to her location, after giving us her coordinates.

When I got there (at a 7-11), I walked up to Tina and acted like we were old friends. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake coming towards us.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She hesitated a fraction of a second. Probably trying her word choice. "Well, I wanted a slushy but I don't have enough." She sighed and glanced to the slushy machine in the corner. I glanced there and saw who we were suppose to befriend.

Michael Harris.

Cammie POV

I might be out of school and not living with my mother anymore but that didn't stop my mom from still having our Sunday dinners. Tonight she was making tacos, one of my personal favorites. I came over earlier than I usually do. I was in grey sweats and a white tank top, along with some blue slippers. Mom was in a bath robe with her pajama's underneath.

"This is great, Mom," I said as I finished off a bite of my taco. "Your cooking skills have improved."

Mom grinned. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, almost dropping her taco but years of spying made her not. "How was your tracker lesson?"

"Wonderful!" I gushed. "The girls are all so good at what they are doing, expecially Sharey…"

"Oh, yes, Sharey," Mom glanced down, her eyes sad.

I was confused. Did Mom know Sharey well? "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Sharey is one of our best students but…" Mom paused. "She's an orphan."

"What?" I gasped. I have never met a Gallagher Girl that was an orphan.

"Yea, her parents were spies but they died on a mission so Sharey was recruited to live at Gallagher. She's hardly ever in the outside world," Mom sighed.

"That's so sad," I mumbled.

"Yes, it is and she's such a bright girl!"

We finished our Sunday dinner and I went to my room. When I got there, I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't know why this news shocked me or effected me like this. But I knew one thing.

I had to help her.

Joe POV

They were beating Abby in front of me and it took all my strength not to use five different killing maneuvers on Clarissa as sliced the knife across Abby's nose.

Abby was tougher than she looks, though. She didn't flinch one time as she was beaten. Finally, Clarissa tired and left, along with her followers. Abby was tied to the chair next to me, her head hanging.

"I'm sorry," I muttered after I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"For what?" she asked bitterly. It was the first time she had talked to me since she got here.

"For bringing you into this," I said.

Her head snapped up and she glared at me. "You are so un-selfish! You know that right?"

I blinked, not knowing what to say but I didn't have to because she continued.

"You are the one sitting here, apologizing for bringing me into this," she yelled. "Why? Because you are un-selfish."

She was making no sense to my ears.

Abby locked eyes with me. "Have you ever thought that maybe I was already in this?"

I hadn't but the only way I could think that she was involved was because of Cammie and her parents. That she was here for her family.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I was here for you?" she hung her head again and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Why would you be here for me?"I asked. "After what happened all those years ago, you think I would think you're here for me? If anything, you should be here because of your family!"

"I got over what happened all those years ago," she muttered. It took me a moment to figure out what she said. "I couldn't help it. I was still in love with you."

I scooted close, as close as I could and leaned in and said, "I love you, too, Abby."

**It was kind of hard writing that last part, where Abby had to express her feelings in words but I'm confident with the ending! I know now that Clarissa Goode is actually Cassandra Goode but if you guys don't mind, I'm going to stick with Clarissa because I like it much better. By the way, if I don't get around to telling you what 'happened all those years ago' then I'll tell you in an authors not when I'm done with the story.**

**~SnixX321**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haven't updated this story in awhile. I was trying to update my other story (check it out if you haven't. Called "The Life I Live With You" and its another Gallagher Girls fanfiction) so this fanfic hasn't really been progressing but now it is!**

**Enjoy!**

Zach POV

Between all of us, we kept Michael Harris busy. We were getting closer to him, slowly breaking down his walls to trust us. It was a month after we finally found him that he leaked some information.

Tina was taking him to a club at night. I was to disguise myself, along with Jake, to be her back up if anything went wrong. We weren't really expecting him to say anything because he usually talked about the weather and stuff we all already knew. But then Tina started talking to him.

"I wonder what it would be like to hold someone hostage," she put a twinkle in her eye as she gazed at him. She was flirting with him, which I personally thought was disgusting because Michael was in horrific need of a shower. But Michael fell for it.

"I would know," he smiled as he eyed her, his eyes going lower. He was so engrossed in her, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know what he was saying.

"Really? What do you mean?" Tina leaned forward, giving him almost full view.

He licked his lips and grinned at her. Michael probably thought he was impressing her. "I have two in hostage but you know, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is! That's so cool!" Tina squealed. Then she leaned forward so her lips were at his ear. "Can you show me them?"

He laughed. "No, no, no. The boss doesn't accept visitors. But I can tell you their names."

That's the second time he has used plural for the hostage. Maybe that meant he had two hostages but who? We only knew of Joe.

"Who?" Tina asked.

"Joe and Abigail," he whispered after looking around.

They had Abby too?

Cammie was _not _going to like this.

Cameron POV

The whole next day, I observed Sharey. She looked normal but from what I can tell, she had an edge to her that I didn't see before. Sharey never showed any sign of being less than a happy, spy-normal girl.

At night, I walked around the halls (I had re-developed my old habit) and I saw Sharey sitting in a secluded corner. I didn't have enough finger and toes to count how many times I had sat there (561 times). I smiled and walked up, careful to be quite.

"I used to sit here all the time," I said, making her jump. "It's a peaceful place to sit when you have to think."

"Yeah," Sharey smiled when she saw me, quickly recovering from the scare I gave her. "I come here often."

I sat next to her. "That must mean you have a lot to think about."

Sharey nodded and turned away so I couldn't see her face.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked. 3 seconds later, Sharey took a deep, shaky breath and I realized she was on the verge of crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's my parents birthday," she said as she silently cried. "There not here for me to say happy birthday or kiss them on the cheek and tell them I love them. They aren't here anymore."

I put a hand on her arm. Of course, most people would say, 'it's ok' but spies knew better.

"I've been parentless for so long and I have been through so many birthday's without them. I shouldn't be crying anymore over them. but every time their birthday comes around or mine does, the scar is still open, fresh and bleeding," Sharey cried.

I don't know what came over me then but I did something my mother would do for me. I engulfed her in my arms and let her cry her eyes out.

All the while, I whispered, "I had a dad. I still do. He might not be here and I might not know where he is but I know wherever he is, he loves me and I love him. On my dad's birthday, I always tell him I love him. I don't care if he can't hear it but at least I let him know."

Sharey wiped her eyes and pulled back. "Maybe I should do that."

"If it will make you feel better then yes, I think you should," I assured her.

Sharey stared out the window for awhile then started to speak.

"You might not hear me, Mom and Dad, but I love you and I hope that you have a wonderful birthday, even if I'm not there to share it with you," She sniffed. "I want to be with, I do, but we can't and I hope one day we'll meet again. I love you so much. Happy birthday."

That almost brought me to tears but I was a trained spy so I kept my mask.

"Sharey," I whispered.

"I wish I had someone to hold onto," she sniffed. "Mom always said she would be there for me. Now I realize that was a lie."

"Sharey," I said. "I'll be here for you. I'm not your mother but I really love you. You are an amazingly talented girl who deserves a family. I had half a family and I'm going to make sure you have a whole family."

Sharey looked up and blink at me. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to be your guardian. I want to be the person who looks after you," I looked her dead straight in the eye. "I want to be your family."

"I would love that," Sharey said with no hesitation. She hugged me and I hugged her back. Closing my eyes, I thought of how lucky I was to know such a loving, caring, strong girl.

**I love that Sharey/Cammie part. Almost brought me to tears. I hoped y'all loved this chapter. More later. **

**~SnixX321**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, an update on this story. Sorry for that. I've really been writing one shot's and updating other stories of mine. But now I'm back and ready of the action! Yay!**

**Enjoy the update!**

Abby POV

So I was in love with Joe Solomon? Who cares?

Apparently he did.

I can't believe he said he loved me! And I'm even more shocked to find out that I had said 'I love you' back to him! Well, at that moment, it had been a big deal to me. Now, I had bigger problems.

See, it all started with the beating.

"Who's going to break first?" Clarissa asked us as she circled me and Joe like a predator. "I think it will be you, missy."

Clarissa pulled my hair so I had to look her in the face.

"In your dreams," I spat at her. She slapped me with her free hand and let my hair go.

"I think you will, because you wouldn't want your niece being harmed, now do you?" she laughed. Joe looked at me, though he couldn't talk because he was gagged. He shook his head. She was bluffing? No way. Clarissa wouldn't joke about having Cammie!

Why wasn't she here? Was she being beaten? Oh, man, I wonder how Rachael was taking it…

Rachael/Cammie's Mom POV

I was filing some papers in the school safe when I got the call.

I haven't been on duty as a spy for a while so I wasn't expecting bad news. And this was possible the worse call I've ever gotten.

It was similar to when I got the call from the CIA boss telling me my husband was MIA and possible, most likely, dead.

This call was about my daughter.

"Hello, Rachael Morgan?" The boss said. My old CIA boss, I mean.

"Yes, sir, this is her. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Nothing. Right now at least. I have some news," he told me.

"Yes, sir, what is it?"

"Your daughter is missing."

"What?"

"We don't know details but we have agents on the case now."

Silence.

"Mrs. Morgan, are you there?"

No answer.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Morgan?"

"Y-yes…I think. How soon do you think you can find her?"

"I'm not sure right now. We are awaiting the agents response."

"May I ask who is on the case?"

"Certainly. Jake, Tina, and Zach."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate you calling me."

"You are welcome. Goodbye, Mrs. Morgan."

We hung up and I dialed a number I didn't know that I knew.

"Who is this?" the voice of Zachary Goode asked.

"Rachael Morgan," I informed him.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan," he said. "Did you need something?"

"Find her."

**Short update. I know but next chapter will be Cammie and Zach only. ^_^ **

**Speaking of chapters, I don't really know if I'll post another one on this story because you guys are slowing, really slowing, on your reviews. I feel like you don't care about this story no more. So, until I get 8 supportive reviews telling me to go on with the story, there will not be another chapter. I'll give you guys (gals) till the end of September. Then, I discontinue the story…so…**

**I'm sorry to those who actually want me to continue.**

**~SnixX321**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School just started annnnd. I'm on overload. Plus. I've been sick. So. Writing stories hasn't been on my agenda for awhile. Forgive me. Please. **

**I should mention that I'm going to focus on this story, wrap it up and finish my story "The Life I Live with you." If you're a fan of that story (along with this one) then you should know that "The Life I Live With You" is now on hold.**

**Enjoy the update because I don't know when the next one will be up.**

Cammie POV

I was gagged, my hands were tied and I had no idea where I was. My head hung down. The room was dark. No windows. No light.

I didn't know what I was going to do. All this came as a surprise to me. I remember climbing into bed and falling asleep. When I had woken up, I was here, in this dark room. I did not know what to do.

I felt horrible. My mother was probably worried sick for me and I didn't know how to tell her I was okay. Heck! I do not know if I am okay!

I should be doing something. I'm a spy. Daughter of the best spies in America. I should _know_ what to do. But here I was. Gagged. Tied up. In a dark room.

With no one to save me.

Zach POV

Find her. Find her. Find her.

Rachael Morgan's words rang in my head over and over again. I didn't know how to find Cammie. I didn't know where she was. How she was. If she was okay.

And that right there was killing me.

I had to find her. Not for Rachael's sake. Not for Cammie's sake. For my sake. I'd die if Cammie died and I could've done something to prevent it.

We needed to find them, and soon. I needed to find Cammie. But Tina and Jake think that where Joe and Abby were, Cammie would be.

Cammie POV

If I could only twist-grunt- and snatch that up in my teeth. Pull and…I'm free. The ropes drop to the floor. I had un-gagged myself earlier (easy as 1-2-3 or spitting something out of your mouth) so I had no ropes on me.

I searched in the darkness for a door. Spotting one, I ripped it open. Two guards stood outside but I knocked them out easily. They fell to the floor. The guards had made some loud noise, so I should get moving.

I stayed close to the wall, in the shadows. Then I heard a scream. It sounded like..my Aunt Abby!

I ran toward the sound. There was a door, guarded by four guards. I hid in a corner. Then a lady came out, someone I didn't recognize. She was glaring at anyone who looked at her.

"Come one, another round of torcher later. Let's check on Cameron," the woman said. She was most likely the boss.

They walked right by me. I held my breath as they passed but they didn't notice me. When I was sure they were gone, I opened the door.

There sat Abby and Joe in chairs, tied up and gagged like I was in the other room. Actually, this room was dark too.

When I opened the door, Joe had squirmed and Abby had whimpered. They were close to breaking, I knew but I had to get them out.

"Joe," I whispered. "Aunt Abby."

Joe's head snapped up and Abby looked at me with wide eyes. I un-gagged them both.

"Cameron!" Aunt Abby exclaimed.

"Shush! Do you want us to get caught? They are going to check on me right this minute but when they find out I'm not there, they're going to come here," I told them as I untied their ropes. "So, anyone know a way out?"

**Short, I know. But at least it's an update.**

**No promises on the next update but I'm going to TRY to update every weekend.**

**So, reviews (even though I don't deserve them).**

**~SnixX321**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy the chapter. I'm going to TRY and make it longer than I usually do.**

Zach POV

We were in the office of the CIA. The mission office, not individual office's. Jake and Tina were looking over the same folder together, both other their foreheads wrinkled in confusion. The director was rubbing his chin, worry mixed with old age showed on his face. I was sitting and staring at nothing. Then, an emergency pop up came up on the huge computer screen **(A/N: you know, like an oversized smartboard on a wall that you see in spy movies). **I jumped up and pressed the button to open it.

An emergency pop up was to notify the CIA if a spy was in trouble. It told us where and who was in trouble. This emergency pop up was from Cammie. She was in…Nebraska.

"She's alive," I whispered so only I could hear.

"Come on," The boss ordered. "Move. They could be taken away if we don't get to them."

Cammie POV

"They must have forgot to disarm me," I mumbled as I pressed the button on my watch that had the emergency pop up.

"No one suspects a watch as a weapon, Cam," Aunt Abby said. She was walking around, letting her hands glide across the wall we could not see. I think she was looking for another way out than the door.

"Yes, but the COC is smarter than that," Joe contracted her. Abby glared at him for a second then went back to searching.

"Found one!" Aunt Abby whisper/yelled. Joe and me ran over. Sure enough, there was a window. It was black so it matched the blackness of the room.

"Can you get it open?" I asked Abby and Joe, who were currently trying to yank the window open.

"Yes, maybe," Abby cried out in desperate need to get out of this dark room.

"No," Joe muttered as the window stayed glued shut and didn't budge.

Abby took a deep shaky breath (yes, I know she is a trained spy and she should have controlled her breathing but Abby has been in this room, being torchered, so you couldn't blame her for wanting to get out) and turned around. She stalked toward the door, took a kicking stance and knocked open the door.

It splattered on the floor in the hall. I smiled at her.

"Let's go," Abby said. "They probably heard that."

We ran left, since they had gone right. We ran and ran until we came to a door. I yanked off the door handle (wasn't that strong in the first place) and pushed open the door. Then we saw about 20 or so guards laughing and watching t.v. When they saw us, they ran to fight.

"Find something to get out," Joe yelled as he knocked most of them out. "I'll fight."

Abby pointed for me to check the left wall and her the right. We worked and finally got to one in the corner of the right wall. I punched the glass out and crawled through.

"Help Joe," I said as I looked around. It was night time. Trees surrounded the building that looked like an old electrical factory (no wonder they found power for the electric chairs). I saw something move in the distance. Joe came up and turned around. Abby was inside, covering his back, but there were ,more guards coming and Zach's mother must be almost to the room.

"Abby!" Joe cried out desperately as Zach's mom, Cassandra, busted through the door, looking angry. When she saw Abby, she whipped out her dagger and threw.

Abby POV

I was fighting and fighting non-stop. Everything I learned at Gallagher coming back all in a rush. My strength doubled the moves. I was waiting until Joe got out to escape.

"Abby!" Joe cried out. Even in the face of danger, I still get shivers from his voice.

Then, I turned to kick a guy in the face but just as I turned, a furious looking Cassandra ripped open the door. Her dagger was out of her belt and flying to me in less than a second.

I moved but it was too late.

The dagger had already embedded itself in my heart.

Cammie POV

I saw the dagger. I saw her eyes. I saw the fear. The hurt. The death. In her eyes. That didn't stop me.

But it stopped Joe.

Joe let his tears fall as Abby choked up some blood and fell to the floor. Then I heard something move again in the woods. I inspected them closely. Someone ran out the woods and smiled at me. Zach!

I smiled then frowned and looked back at Joe.

"Joe, help has come," I tugged his arm. "Let's go."

He was like a zombie. He wasn't moving. Zach came over, kissed me, hugged me and said "I love you." I was too shocked to say anything. Then he went over to Joe, glanced at Abby and somehow, understood his pain.

The director and several agents came out. The agents went to help with the fight, making a circle around Abby (one even went to see if there was any chance of saving her). The director came to me and said, "You are one heck of an agent, you know that, right, Chameleon?"

"Not until now, boss," I smiled and winked. "Thanks. But we really have to get out of here before she loses her temper and hits all the agents."

"She?"

I pointed to Zach's mom. Zach had heard us and glanced at his mom then at me. I looked at him, testing to see who he would choose.

He chose me.

I grinned as he continued to comfort Joe.

"Bring her in," The director told the agent that had Abby in his arms. He lifted her up and handed Abby to the director.

Together, the director, Zach, Abby, Joe, and me ran away from the old electric building.

Zach POV

Abby was dead. Joe was devastated. I was in a state of shock. Why? Because Cammie didn't say 'I love you' back. Yeah. I was freaking out over that when we were in the middle of a mission. Maybe she didn't love me.

Anyway, we ran to the car the director, me and the agents had arrived in (there was an extra van for the agents to escape). Climbing in, I made sure not to sit next to Cammie. She didn't seem to notice.

"Where are we headed?" she asked the boss.

"To the nearest hospitial."

Cammie POV

I sat in front of the van, the director drove. Abby was layed out on the back seat. Joe and Zach in the middle. I hid my concern and need to be next to Zach. Instead I concentrated on something else.

Joe hasn't said a word since we saw Abby get a dagger to the heart. I was worried for him, and Abby. Sighing, I fell asleep.

It must have been minutes when Zach was shaking me awake. I was alert in a instant (spy thing).

"What? What happened?" I mumbled.

"Nothing, except Abby is in the hospital. Liz drove over so she is working on Abby. Joe and the boss are inside. Come on," he grabbed my hand. I was yanked out the car before I pulled my hand out of his.

"Hey," I said softly and placed a hand on his cheek. "What's wrong?"

Zach seemed to be concentrating for a second (he covered it well but he was using a pavement artist move and I picked up on it easily) then he sighed and asked, "Why didn't you say it?"

I frowned. "Say what?"

"I told you I love you," Zach told me. His eyes looked hurt.

"Oh…" I glanced down. "Zach, I'm sorry. I was just…shocked that I'd ever hear those words come out of your mouth."

He thought about it and came to conclusion. "Okay. But, do you love me?"

Instead of answering his, I kissed him, long, sweet and hard. Then I pulled back and smiled.

"That answer your question?"

"Not quite," Zach mumbled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "I think I need more of an explanation."

I giggled and walked away. Zach glared before following me.

**So…good? No? did I do a great chapter for you faithful (and I really do mean that) readers? What do you guys and gals think of Abby being killed? Do you think she's dead? **

**Tell me in a review, please!**

**Love you all!**

**~SnixX321**


	14. Chapter 14

Joe POV

She's dead. We wasted so much time not saying 'I love you', wasted so many moment when we could have kissed and now she's dead. Gone. Dead.

All because of Cassandra.

I don't know what strength let me get up but I ran out of the hospital, away from Abby, her heart and body motionless.

Liz POV

Stick this here…give it a little push…and…it's in! I held my breath as Abby, not moving, stayed the same below me. I saw the purple liquid slowly make its way down the tube and into Abby's veins.

After a minute (I'm not as strict on time as the field agents), Abby gasped.

Cammie POV

I was pacing outside the surgery room, the room the doctors had given Liz to work on Abby. I desperately hoped Liz could bring Abby back but I knew that if Liz couldn't do it, nobody could (though Jonas came in a close second). The doctors kept glancing towards Liz's surgery door, shaking their head and doing it all over again.

Zach was sitting in a chair, his legs sprawled out in front of him, and his eyes were closed but I knew he wasn't asleep. It annoyed me that he could sleep when my aunt was possible dead.

I huffed as I plopped down in the seat next to him.

He smirked.

I smacked his head.

"Ouch."

Any other day, I would have smirked right back at him but today, no. Today I just hung my head and muttered a sorry. Then I glued my eyes to Liz's surgery room.

"She'll me fine," Zach murmered into my hair.

"And how do you know that?" I snapped. I didn't mean to be mean but when someone is telling you it's going to be 'okay' when someone you love is dead, I don't know about you, it annoys me.

"Because Liz is working on her. You'll see."

I'll believe it when I see it.

Liz POV

I smiled down at Abby as the light came back in her eyes. Though she was back, she had a lot of recovery to do. That's when I noticed her heart beat.

It was all over the place.

She was having a heart attack!

"Abby! Abby, calm down for me," I told her. There was no medicine to stop her. I had to calm her down. **(A/N: I have no clue if this is how you cure heart attacks but this is my interpretation.)**

"No….Liz…" she was taking in all the air she could. "Tell…tell Joe…"

I shook my head as the tears fell. She was dieing….agian.

"Tell him…." I was about to lose her. "I lo-"

Then she died. Again. The letter 'o' still a form on her lips. The last of her life light faded quickly from her eyes and she went limp.

Cammie POV

When Liz came out crying, I knew I had lost an Aunt.

**Short update, sorry but I thought you guys and gals would like it. Do you? I wasn't really sure…**

**~SnixX321**


	15. Chapter 15

Joe POV

I'm going to kill them. The COC. They took away the only thing worth living for in my life. So I'm going to happily take their lives.

Half-way to the van outside the hospital, I was stopped by Rachael Morgan. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"I'm coming with you," she told me quietly. I didn't dare argue, for fear I would lose an important part of my body. We walked silently until she asked, "Did you love her?"

I hesitated. Abby and me hadn't had a chance to tell them we loved each other so of course Rachael didn't know but Rachael, not only being a girl, was a spy. She knew love when she saw it.

"I do," I said, not realizing that I had used present tense than past. It was true, I loved Abby dead or alive (though alive would be much better for my sanity).

We climbed into the van. Rachael's phone rang out in the silence. She glanced at it and see to be at a dilemma at weather or not to answer it.

"Who is it?"I asked.

"Cammie."

I sighed. Cammie was probably worried for her mother. Losing a sister isn't easy after all.

"Leave it be," I told Rachael. Cammie would personally kill us both later but for now…for now we had some business to attend to.

Cammie POV

The ringing slowly turned to voice mail and I growled to myself. Zach smirked. I hit (again) upside the head. He rubbed the spot I had hit and scowled.

"Who are you trying to call anyway?" Zach asked as he settled into a good position. I sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling.

"My mom. I think she might know where Joe stormed off to but she won't answer!" I buried my head in my hands. Zach sighed because he and I both know the horrible thoughts that my head was forming.

"Come on," Zach pulled me close. I let him because I honestly needed someone to hold me now. Let's make a list of all the bad things that are happening right this moment.

My Aunt Abby is dead.

I don't know where my mom is.

I don't know where Joe is.

Speaking of where I don't know where people are, I have no clue where my best friend's are.

And worst of all, the COC is _still_ after me. You'd have thought they would give up by now but noooo, got to make sure my life is crap before they actually leave me alone.

Zach brushed his lips against my ear and I couldn't think, let alone breath, anymore.

"Relax, Gallagher Girl," he whispered. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, lips gently touching his neck.

"Goodnight, Zach," I smiled as I snuggled into his side and promptly fell asleep.

Rachael POV

Abby's dead.

Shock is what I'm making all my decisions on. I'm angry. I'm hurt. I'm wounded but I look nothing compared to Joe. He had this pained expression on himself…like it was his fault. Like he should be the one who was dead.

I looked at him, then back at the road (I was in the passanger seat and he was driving). I shouldn't question him. I shouldn't question his motives. After all, me going with him was just encouraging him.

Joe POV

Almost there.

Just another turn and we'd be there. The COC base that Cammie had been kidnapped in and Abby died in.

Abby. The wound in me from her was still bleeding. Then Rachael got me distracted from thoughts of Abby.

"I have a self detonator. It's a risk but if we get it in the middle of the COC successfully, we can destroy them," she said. I knew she was purposely leaving out if we could even _get _out. Rachael was right. This was a risk.

But you know what?

I risked my whole life being an assassin and just when I find love… just when I feel as if my life, which has been an unfinished puzzle, was falling into place, the world repays me by taking her away. Though it was true, I have done some evil in the world, I honestly thought I made up for that. Of course, the world..the universe, I don't think it likes me too much.

Rachael pulled out her phone when we pulled up to the electric factory. She texted something I couldn't see but my spy skilled saw her type. _Cammie, don't come after us. I love you._

This was breaking Rachael's heart. I think out of everybody I know, she's gotten the worst blow. Her husband dead. Now her sister is dead. And she's leaving her daughter, risking her life, so she can make her daughter safe again.

Cammie POV

I shifted and groaned when my phone buzzed. It stopped but a minute later, it did it again. Sighing, I noticed Zach was asleep and I was still on his lap. I grabbed my phone and opened the text from my mom.

_Cammie, don't come after us. I love you._

Don't come after her…don't come after her…where was she going? I sat up as realization hit me. She wasn't.

I looked at the text again.

She was.

Shaking Zach away, he groaned from the uncomfterble position in the chair. I kept shaking him before he finally stopped me by grabbing my arms and muttering, "I'm up."

"Zach, there going after them!" I whispered, so the doctors don't hear. My voice was mixed with fear and anger. My mom and Joe. They just left without us! What if I don't see them again? Oh, no. no,no,no. stop thinking like that, I mentally scolded myself.

"Who is going after what?" Zach rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Yanking his out of the chair and walking with him politely down the halls of the hospital, I acted as if nothing was wrong, when really I was freaking out! "My mom and Joe are going after the COC," I hissed so only Zach could hear.

Zach, _finally _awake, blinked and continued to act normal but I knew him. I knew he was scared for them. Not him. Zach would be a cut up and fed to sharks before he was afraid for himself. Not even then I suppose.

He took lead to the car. Some random car. He hotwired it and the car sped off into the night.

Oh, I hope they are safe…

**Review, anyone?**

**~SnixX321**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sad news, people. Next chapter MIGHT be the last chapter. We'll see at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Cammie POV

Zach pushed the car as fast as it could go. I only hoped we could get there fast enough.

Joe POV

We hid the van in the tree's and then snuck our way to the electric factory. There were guards but they were sleeping on the job. Rachael slapped those handy dandy patches on them anyway. We dropped in a window, close the center of the factory. No spies were there. We listened just to be sure.

Then we ran down the hall, year of spying kept our feet quiet. We reached the control room. I frowned when I saw no guards. No one inside it. Rachael planted and activated the detonator and we shot out of that place.

As it blew up behind us, I frowned at Rachael. She was concentrating on something.

"Did that seem-"

"Too easy?" Rachael finished for me. "It did."

"That means that…" I trailed off and once again Rachael finished for me.

"We need to find Cammie."

Cammie POV

We saw an explosion in the distance. I knew it was the electric factory. I was just praying that my mom and Joe aren't dead!

"Cammie," Zach got my attention. He looked pointedly out the mirror and I glanced out. There was a van.

"That van has been following us," Zach told me.

I had been so preoccupied with getting to my mom and Joe that I didn't stop to think if they were following us.

"It's a black van, Zach, the same color and style as our van," but then I saw something sparkle on the right side. Our van didn't have a sparkle silver thing on the right side.

"No, it's not," Zach knew I had just spotted the difference.

Just then the van sped up and was on the right side of us-it's left side. They opened the middle van door and started shooting their guns.

It was the COC.

They were going to kill me and Zach!

I fumbled for the gun that was in my shoe, rolled down the window, ducked and started shooting.

Rachael POV

When I heard the shooting, I knew they were in trouble. Me and Joe raced to the street and saw some car (that I knew Cammie and probably Zach were in) and a black van shooting at each other. Luckily we had one of those thing that pop tires. I told Joe to run and get.

By the time he came back, they were almost about to pass us. Joe threw it out only far enough to pop the black van's tires. They skidded and, Zach, who I saw driving, swerved them. then they did a screeching u-turn.

There were 8 people in the van. 5, including the driver, had died from there flying knives or snapping their necks when they had skidded. The three that were alive ran out. One, I could see, was a new guy. Another was Zach's mother, Cassandra Goode. The other must have been her co-worker and by the way he stood next to her, I could tell they were close.

I threw a knife at the new guy, he dropped when it made contact with his heart and he lay there dying but no one payed the least bit attention to him. Joe started fighting the other guy and me Cassandra. This girl had kidnapped my daughter and killed my husband and sister. She was going to die.

Cammie and Zach, who were about 50 feet away. They had guns but they must have been too concerned with us to shoot them. They ran toward us.

Joe was winning the fight against the other guy until he (Let's call him CG, A.K.A. Cassandra's Guy) did this maneuver on Joe and then CG and Joe were at a tie again, fighting relentlessly.

Cassandra was a quick fighter and she was just as good as me. We fought, blocked, attacked, block, attacked again, blocked and attacked. It was one after another. Me and her could go on like this forever if we had the energy.

Cammie came into shooting distance and did a well aimed shot to Cassandra's arm. That gave me enough time to get Cassandra on her knees and continued to beat her up.

Zach shot CG, but CG moved at the last second and it hit CG's shoulder instead of heart. Joe used the distracted well, bringing CG down on his knee's too.

Then Cammie went for CG again. Joe moved, sensing she was about to shoot and got the guy in the heart. He was dead. Joe started to help me. Cammie and Zach came up. We surrounded her. Cammie threw us both guns. We all had our guns pointed to us. Cassandra smiled, looked at her son and then at Cammie. She said, "How Dad at this time of the year?"

That angered me but it made Cammie furious, she hesitated and looked at Zach, he hesitated then nodded. Cammie shot Cassandra.

The deed was done.

**Omigosh! That was like…awesome! I loved writing that! The next (Which I promise you will be up today) chapter is the LAST chapter.**

**More bad news.**

**No sequel.**

**Sorry. **

**~SnixX321**


	17. Chapter 17

**LAST CHAPTER! Omigosh. I feel bad but…why not get the chapter over first? Zammie will be in this chapter, of course!**

Zach POV

I was finally free. My mother was dead and with her, the COC. But more importantly, Cammie was going to be okay. For me, that was…a dream come true.

Rachael called the director and Joe stayed with her. Me and Cammie went to the car to drive to the nearest hotel so we could stay there (it _was _the middle of the night) till the morning. Then we would go home.

Cammie POV

When we climbed into the car to go to the hotel, I looked at Zach. His face was expressionless and his eyes were…conflicted. Like he was arguing with himself. I knew it was over his mother. I had killed his mother. I felt bad for that but I had also looked at him before I did it and he had nodded, giving me permission to kill his mother.

I knew he was beating himself up over it though so I layed a hand on his leg and mumbled, "You did the right thing."

Zach, well aware of two of the greatest spies in the world were sitting on a broken tree only 50 feet from the car, looked at me and I saw so much..emotion! Zach was the kind of guy who never let himself feel. Or show it even if he did feel.

But here he was, looking at me with love in his eyes. So much trust…

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine then smiled. Not smirked. Smiled. I moved so the kiss wasn't awkward but Zach was already speeding the car to the hotel. I closed my eyes and relaxed the whole ride. But then my phone buzzed. Macey was calling.

I picked it up. "Hello, Chameleon?" I heard her say. (We use code name's over phones, just in case.)

"Peacock, how are you?" I smiled.

"Fine but the real question is, how are _you_?" Macey snapped. "You realize you left Bookworm at the hospital! She's frantic. Where are you?"

"I'm good, Peacock. Calm down. I'm in the car with Cryptic, going to a hotel. I am so sorry I left Bookworm at the hospital but there was an emergency," I explained everything to her. Zach's mom death and the COC being taken down and all that other stuff.

"Oh…wow…Chameleon-" her voice was soft and…mom-like. I sighed and cut her off.

"I said I was fine, Peacock."

"I know but…how's Cryptic? Is he okay?" this was a new side of Macey.

"He's…" I glanced at Zach, who pretended not to hear me. "Holding up."

"Okay," Macey said then turned strict again. "Don't ever do that to use again, Cameron Ann Morgan!" using my full name with her stern tone almost made me flinch. Almost but not quite. I've been through enough to know not to flinch.

"I won't! Promise," I assured her and after 15 minutes of doing that, i told her we were at the hotel, which was true but I would have used it as an excuse anyway. After telling her I'd call her and the girls in the morning, I hung up. Zach looked just slightly amused before we both left the car.

We checked in. Zach said he'd grab the bags so I went upstairs to take a shower. When I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel and went to grab some clothes. I saw Zach on the bed (the one bed there was) and smiled to myself as I saw his peaceful look. I went over to him. He smirked when I climbed on top of him.

"Are you okay?" I kissed him down his neck and he put his hands on my hips.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay," he whispered and kissed me full on the lips.

"Well, I'm okay," I mumbled on his lips. They moved together for awhile before I broke the kiss and pulled back an inch. "You sure you are okay?"

Zach flipped me, so he was on top. His eyes, which had been closed, opened and I saw pure lust in them.

"More than okay," he told me.

We then proceeded to enjoy the best night of my life.

Rachael POV

As I saw my daughter and her boyfriend drive away, I knew I wouldn't be seeing them for a few hours. I turned and saw Joe staring at the stars. Smiling, I patted his shoulder.

"She would be proud of you," I told him. He smiled briefly at me then said, "We wasted so much time."

"But at least you knew, at least she didn't die not knowing you loved her," I sighed. "Abby never had a man to hold her and love her as I did. I'm glad she spent her last few hours with you."

"Thank you," he whispered and I knew he meant them.

We went back into a not-awkward silence. A few minutes later, the director was there with people to take the bodies away. They said they would brief us when we got to the nearest HQ. We got into the car with the director and as we drove away, I thought, _it's over._

_It's finally over._

**Yes, Rachael, the story is over! And I'm happy as well as sad. I'm really glad I wrote this story! I loved it! Did you? Please, please, please give me your last review on this story. It'd mean soooo much to me! **

**No, there will be NO sequel but if you want some more of my Gallagher Girl writing, I have bunches more on my page! :) **

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my story. I loved every review I got! Thanks a billion, trillion, million times over!**

**Until we meet again, my faithful readers! :):):) **

**~SnixX321**


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilouge because I love you all! **

Cammie POV

I stood in front of the mirror, admiring my black dress that dipped a bit too low and my black heels. My hair was put up in a pony tail with a black rubber band.

Today was my aunt's funeral.

Only spies were admitted into the ceremony and it was taking place at Gallagher Academy, where her home was.

Abby, my Aunt Abby, is one of four greatest spies I know. It's quite a shocker to see that she is dead.

As I blew a stray hair from in front of my face, Zach came into the room. He was not as close to Abby as any of us had been but that didn't mean he wasn't sad. Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I leaned into him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear.

Taking a deep shaky breath (_I will not cry, I will not cry_), I nodded and turned around, kissed him and pulled him to the door. We went out onto the trimmed lawn of Gallagher. My mother, Joe and my grandparents were there already. A few other spies I didn't know but my mind immediately recorded all there looks, features, flaws, etc.

I sat beside my mother, beside her was Joe. My grandparents (my grandmother was crying while my grandfather looked so sad it broke my heart) were standing next to him. All the other spies (I was making sure they weren't going to make any move that made anything go wrong) were standing behind us.

The person who read off all the funeral stuff stood up (he was old) and started reading. I blocked him out, only staring at my aunt's lifeless, cold face. They hadn't closed the box that she would rot in yet so we had a clear view of her face.

"Does anyone have anything to say for this young women?" the man gestured to Abby.

My mom stumbled up to stand next to Abby's body. I knew she was fighting extremely hard to keep her tears in. I know I was.

"Abby," My mom croaked. "My sister. My best friend. I can't believe she's…gone. She is-I mean, _was _an amazing person and an even better sister. I don't know what I'll do without her." The whole time my mom spoke her gaze never left Abby. Her face looked like she was in pain and her voice cracked.

Then my mother leaned down and, softly, kissed my aunt's cheek.

"I'll never forget you, Abigail," she whispered, though all our trained ears could hear. "I love you so very much."

Then, my mother, who has never shown any weakness, always been strong in the face of danger, started to cry. Cry. Yes. My mother started crying.

Joe walked up to her and held her as she cried. The sight almost brought me to tears. Joe reached out and gently touched Abby's face. The movement was gentle and loving and caring. It was as if he was afraid Abby would leave him then. Just turn into dust. Poof.

Then, I couldn't help myself. I had to cry and so I did. Zach held me. I left tear stains in his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. He only whispered soothing words to me.

After that, the funeral went by very fast. I watched as they closed Abby's box, taking one last loving look at her, and they lowered her to the ground. I was crying as hard as my mother.

When they were done, the group broke apart. Some were crying, some weren't. Some went to go and their cars and leave, some was staying at Gallagher. Me and Zach were staying at Gallagher.

We walked up to the steps of Gallagher Academy and I glanced at the window. Sharey was watching me. I gave her a weak smile and she smiled back, her eyes sad.

I turned around and looked at my mother and Joe. They were watching the men bury the dirt on top of Abby's box. Mom reached out a hand and whispered (I couldn't hear it but I knew lip reading),

"Bless your heart, Abby, we'll meet again one day."

**Sad. :'( I know. But was it good?**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
